


冰汽水和奶油汤Sec5*

by AnaRich



Series: 冰汽水和奶油汤 [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22676656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaRich/pseuds/AnaRich
Summary: PORN AU WARNING°OOC WARNING°CHILDLIKE STYLE OF WRITING°
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)
Series: 冰汽水和奶油汤 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622044
Kudos: 2





	冰汽水和奶油汤Sec5*

**Author's Note:**

> PORN AU WARNING°  
> OOC WARNING°  
> CHILDLIKE STYLE OF WRITING°

Barnes当天下午就即刻收拾行李，说是行李，实际上只有一个战术挎包，印着大大的“America”，这还是退役时带出来的。

“你就这些东西？”Eva开车来接他，摇下车窗上下打量他，“走吧。”

Barnes在拉车门时犹豫了一下，最终选择坐后排，Eva从后视镜里看他，他双手搭在自己仅有的一件行李上，拘谨的端坐着，像是第一天上小学的孩子。

“放轻松——都要一起住了，好好相处嘛。”

Eva在一栋garden apartment前面停了车，四层楼白色建筑，门口大片绿茵茵的草地。Barnes愣在车上，她把这个叫做flat？“走啦！愣着干嘛？”Eva敲敲车窗。“600美元一个月？”Barnes小心翼翼地重复。“是呀是呀——快出来啦”Eva拉长声音，“不用谢我，去谢Tony那富豪吧，这是他住剩下的，扔给我们了。”Barnes敏感的嗅到不对，“我们？”“哎呀我都忘了！”Eva一拍脑门，“Sam让我买全麦面包！”

“Sam？他也住这吗？”

“对对对，Steve和Nat有时也会过来——先放下东西，我们去逛街吧！”Eva握着Barnes手臂晃了两下，少女语气欢呼雀跃，Barnes被她的喜悦感染，眼睛也带上笑意

“好。”

离公寓最近的supermarket开车六分钟就到，现在是周二中午，人不多，两人拿了一辆手推车从零食区开始逛。Barnes原本以为“逛街”只是在熟食区拿一袋全麦面包，去收银台结账，done。没想到Eva说的“逛街”是真的“shopping”。Barnes推着手推车，看着弯腰专心挑选李子的Eva——拿起一个，捏捏，放下，再拿起一个，掂掂，放进袋子里。他突然觉得此刻很好，一切都好，有了新住处，有了新工作，一切都是好的、带着阳光席卷他的肺部，他轻轻地把它呼出去，是不是这样，就算和过去那些肮脏的、说再见了？

“你要买点日用品吧？走吧！”

“嗯......啊？不不用了吧”

“走啦——”Eva在后面推他

等Barnes回过神来，购物车已经差不多装满了——一半是Eva的，另一半是他的，还有Sam的全麦面包因为塞不下而被他提在手里。Eva突然回头，看到这样一幕被逗乐了，“我们这样......”她用手比划一下接着说，“好像新婚同居的夫妻哦。”

可惜她转身太快，否则就能看到粉红色的Barnes了，还冒着热气呢

回到公寓时碰到了刚回来的Sam，“怎么？你们出去约会啦？”恋爱雷达警惕地聒噪起来。“没有！这是你的全麦面包。”走在后面提着两大袋东西的Barnes急忙忙冲上来辩解，Eva看他一眼，没说话，晃着手里小包进屋了。Sam问“她好像不太高兴？”Barnes急忙表示“我也不知道啊？”

晚饭自然是Barnes做的，色香味俱全，一直靠零食泡面蛋白粉能量棒外卖度日的Sam和Eva把碗舔得干干净净，对视一眼，看清了对方眼里闪着同样的精光——决定了！从今以后他包办伙食，死都别想走！

吃饱喝足的Sam和Eva露出了料理废柴的笑容。

“你进来时也看见了，一楼这里有客厅、厨房餐厅，左边门是会议室，我们有每季度的总结会，实际上就是Tony来看看我们有没有缺胳膊少腿，顺带背着Pepper轰趴......扯远了——二楼是大家的房间，还有四间空的，你可以挑挑；三楼是健身房游戏室什么的，待会我们上去玩switch；四楼是工作室......”Sam看了Eva一眼，后者立刻跳起来“是‘Eva的’工作室！”Sam的白眼又大又白，“本来我也有份的......”Eva叉着腰，“呸！本来就没你份！再说你要工作室干什么？健身麻烦去二楼！”Sam委屈地看了Barnes一眼，意思很明显“管管她呀！”Barnes耸耸肩，意思也很明显“爱莫能助”。“顶楼有泳池。平时有人来做保洁——多谢我们的sugar daddy吧。”

Eva带着Barnes上楼挑房间，Sam留在一楼洗碗。Barnes选了Sam旁边的房间，和Eva隔着一个Sam。

房间里是一张双人床，Eva说是“以备不时之需”，有三个架子，一个衣橱，一张桌子，门口还有面穿衣镜，“厕所是公用的，在走廊尽头，每层都有两个。”Eva把刚刚商场买的东西一件件放到床上——灰色被套枕套、拖鞋、毛巾、牙刷、漱口杯等等等等，然后和Barnes一起摆到柜子里、桌上。过了半小时，Barnes觉得这里有一个“家”的味道了。

Barnes突然想起今早Eva来找他的初衷，“你早上说......Fury要给我找事做？”

Eva双眼放空地顿了一分钟，恍然大悟，“对对对！你真的不考虑我的建议吗？这个市场没什么人做，真的很赚哦——”她越挨越近，声音里有摆明的诱惑

“不，不行......只有这个工作吗？”Barnes用他那可怜巴巴的蓝眼睛看着Eva

“可惜啦——我超想看的......”Eva努努嘴，“嗯......如果你要拍男女就得先找女方排档期，有想合作的女方吗？”不着痕迹的一望

“没......我不知道有......”

“咦？没有吗？梦中情人也行啊，我帮你找找类似的——”

天知道Barnes自参军以后，除了在军队里在战友床头看见过露两点的金发女郎外，活得跟阿陀斯山上的隐修士没什么区别。梦中情人？没有。军队里梦里也是无边酣眠，退伍后更是鲜少见到奥涅伊洛斯的衣角。只是——最近梦里唯一的不速之客，就站在自己跟前。

“没有。”

Eva笑起来，“你真是被拐来的吧？”拍拍Barnes的肩膀，“别担心！我罩你！”

她小孩子似的发言逗笑了Barnes，“好。”

“solo的话我有时间就可以拍，发到pornhub上就行，剪辑有空我就帮你做”

“有时间？solo不是单人......？”

“是呀，但是总得有人帮你录啊。你如果害羞那让Sam帮你也行，不过我先告诉你噢，Sam技术超烂！之前他帮别人拍，一小时的录像播出来能用的就五分钟！搞得那个人还得再来一发才勉勉强强凑出来一个视频。”

Barnes垂目含含糊糊地应允了，他听见Eva小小的欢呼了一声。

“对啦我平时录vlog，呃就是用来记录的短视频，你可以出镜吧？”

“我知道的，没问题。”

“你笑起来还挺可爱的......呃走啦，nighty-night！”

“晚安。”


End file.
